<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个只有我们知道的地方 by Krzyszlowf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392752">一个只有我们知道的地方</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzyszlowf/pseuds/Krzyszlowf'>Krzyszlowf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hacksaw Ridge (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I can’t bring Smitty back, M/M, Short Story, imaginary love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krzyszlowf/pseuds/Krzyszlowf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一场幻想之爱。<br/>想让弗吉利亚的一切都安顿下来，想让戴斯每天爬上蓝岭去看日出日落，想让他们藏起来相爱，想给流浪的史密缇一个虚构的家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Desmond Doss/Smitty Ryker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个只有我们知道的地方</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*旧文搬运*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也许，戴斯蒙德终于准备好婚礼的时候已经是一九四七年春天了。他会把黑礼服穿得平平整整，剪短头发，站在林奇堡唯一一座教堂门前，把花捧从左手捏到右手。史密缇会像个混蛋一样来晚十五分钟，还一边风凉个不停：“戴斯，四个月的准备没多大用处，打仗也没多大用处，你现在还是个屁滚尿流的胆小鬼。”</p><p>“史密缇，这儿不许抽烟！”</p><p>“又像个姑娘一样吵吵嚷嚷了，你完全不该结婚。”</p><p>戴斯蒙德盼着街口不回他话，史密缇撇撇嘴躲到一边掐灭了烟头。他跟着戴斯蒙德回弗吉尼亚来六个月，在道斯家背后的林子里圈出一块地来，利利索索造了间小屋子。道斯老头儿看着他又气又喜欢，每天冷嘲热讽上两句，又送来吃的和新锯头，史密缇完全搞不懂这个老兵对军人有什么误解，就像他从来搞不懂戴斯为什么碰下枪就会死的样子。</p><p>多萝西一身雪白来到教堂的时候，戴斯蒙德终于心情解放，她挽过他走进教堂，伴着林奇堡的钟声和欢呼祝福。他们步子悠缓地穿过红色长毯，像每对新婚恋人一样脸颊映上绯红，戴斯蒙德走到一半，回头低低撇了史密缇一眼，看到他可劲拍着手，笑得像个大傻子。花瓣从头顶铺洒下来，林奇堡的春天有微微寒冷的风和无穷无尽的晴朗，他们都有一个“以后”，以后戴斯和多萝西会拥有几个爱爬上蓝岭看日出的孩子，史密缇会养一群牛和马，他们会铭记和遗忘战争，在硌背的草坪上像军营时代一样毫不留情地打架，挥出拳头，于是弗吉尼亚的一切都安顿下来，流浪的史密缇有了一个虚构的家。</p><p> </p><p>“弗吉尼亚，嗯？”史密缇听得挑起眉毛。</p><p>“我知道你不会跟我回哪儿哪儿，我就想想。”戴斯蒙德挪了挪弹坑里僵硬的右腿，尽力忽略胃里的饥饿。</p><p>“在战场上幻想家乡和未来永远是不好的。”</p><p>“那你来讲。”也许想想那些老鼠才是对的，他们不该玩这个畅想游戏。</p><p>史密缇又撇了撇嘴，抱着枪换个位置闭上了眼睛，“还是你讲吧。”</p><p>“不讲了，没灵感。”</p><p>史密缇睁开一只眼睛瞧着他， “你以后不当医生可以当个作家。姑娘们都喜欢作家。”</p><p>“多萝西是个护士。”</p><p>“好吧，”史密缇厌倦了这个未来话题，“我们讲讲以前的事。”</p><p>“讲你怎么在训练营捉弄我？”</p><p>“你傻我才捉弄你。”</p><p>“我不傻。”</p><p>“你弱我才捉弄你。”</p><p>“训练你作弊我也赢了。”</p><p>“好吧，你有趣我才捉弄你。”史密缇语速越来越快，已经近乎敷衍。</p><p>“这一点也不有趣。”戴斯的肚子绞痛起来，他把腿缩到怀里。</p><p>史密缇看着天一团漆黑，夜里也有浓雾，“我觉得挺有趣”，他接着说，“你生起气来整队人都会笑。”</p><p>“我最生气你抢了多萝西照片那次。”戴斯来回抚摸着口袋里的绷带团。</p><p>“你要我跟她道歉吗。”该死，话题又回来了。该死，该死。</p><p>“你应该跟我道歉。”戴斯瞪大了眼睛，他彻底睡不着了，胃绞痛和神经紧张。</p><p>“我们还是谈谈未来吧。”一种沉闷和恍惚的不安支配着史密缇去寻找别的话题，天色压得人透不过气来，到处都是腐尸和血液的味道，他们交谈得太久了。白天被炸毁的掩体在他们五步远的头顶，他庆幸今晚没有月亮，敌军不会贸然出动。他再次挪了挪和戴斯挤在一起的那只胳膊，试着去抓松伤口上的绷带。</p><p>“史密缇你干什么！”戴斯压着声几乎吼了出来，史密缇心里骂了一声。</p><p>“你他妈干什么，这么想死。”戴斯不说话，抓着史密缇抬起的手不许他碰自己，一边检查着伤口。</p><p>“你都检查多少遍了，又不是多看一眼它就能好得更快。”</p><p>史密缇黑着脸把胳膊移开，往一边吐了口唾沫，他想让他们都冷静下来，战争点燃了钢锯岭的所有东西，他不想对戴斯发脾气。他看着他们，滚在泥巴里，浑身沾着血，血上沾着黑土，他惊讶于戴斯的眼睛在暗淡的夜里竟然也是充满活力而明亮的。戴斯蒙德也不说话，就这么盯着他，有点恶狠狠的，完全忘记史密缇刚刚才说过他凶起来的样子其实很好笑。</p><p>一切瞬间安静得过分。周围那些货真价实的枪弹，尖利碎片，烟茫茫的低空，史密缇那双总是捉弄着人的眼睛，戴斯突然不想去争辩什么了，他叹口气，放平了腿，翻身把背靠在史密缇身上，闭上眼，“幸亏你没死。”</p><p>史密缇直直盯着什么都看不到的夜，戴斯浅睡的呼吸起伏在他受伤的胳膊上，他觉得戴斯蒙德是个该死的混蛋，该死的基督教徒，也是个该死的傻瓜。他们随时可能死去，没有任何事值得庆幸。</p><p>“……史密缇。”戴斯突然开口，声音像梦里的火花一样团团炸开。</p><p>史密缇握紧枪栓，拍了拍他肩膀，“睡吧，有我呢。”</p><p>戴斯睁着眼睛沉默了一会儿，“训练营里你是不是打人了。”</p><p>“我们训练的不就是打人吗，你发烧了？脑袋坏了？”接着戴斯听见史密缇翻过身时衣料摩擦的声音。他不耐地扒开史密缇黏糊糊的手，“别摸我脸。你是不是打了半夜偷袭我那群人。”</p><p>史密缇退开靠回原来的地方，不答话了。戴斯转过身来直直盯着他，“史密缇是不是？”</p><p>“问这个干嘛。”</p><p>“是不是？”他掰过史密缇移开的脸。</p><p>“那是他们活该。”</p><p>“天啊，我就知道，”戴斯把脸埋进手里深吸着气，再抬起来，眉毛鼻子皱成一团，“你不可以乱欺负人……”</p><p>“他们欺负你！”</p><p>“那不一样！”</p><p>“怎么不一样了！”</p><p>“这是我自己的事！”</p><p>戴斯看着史密缇因为愤怒在夜里泛光的眼睛，突然开始后悔自己说了什么，“对不起，我是说……”，他们都绷得太紧了，持续的战斗让脑袋空白而清晰，所有情绪直截了当，毫无掩饰，“对不起……也许我们应该别再说话了。”</p><p>戴斯重新躺回史密缇受伤的胳膊旁边，那里的泥土热烘烘的，有两人混合的体温，他放松下来，又开始庆幸他们都还活着，不是谁靠着谁冷透的躯干或苍白的皮肤。他开始觉得困倦，他想他也许会做个噩梦，十几把刺刀直直向他捅来什么的，但没关系，被吓醒了就会发现史密缇在旁边的，“史密缇，我要睡着了，你说点什么吧，我喜欢听着别人说话入睡。”</p><p>史密缇没有出声，他抬起受伤的手轻轻拍着戴斯的肩膀等他睡着，“也许我也可以来想想你的未来……”</p><p>那天晚上，史密缇给了戴斯蒙德一个美好的未来，可那于他们而言是罪恶的，是藏在绝对碰不到的地方不敢拿出来观赏的，太过自私和怯懦。</p><p>因为也许，也许，戴斯蒙德不会结婚。他们会在太平洋战役后被莫名退下来，到后方医院治疗五年的肺结核，在1951年田纳西的秋天里离开，一路去到西部的原野。史密缇开着一辆深蓝色福特汽车，戴斯坐在后座上给他读报纸，又因为他压到路上的松鼠气得胡乱挥着折角地图对他又吼又骂。他们在灰色的小路上碾出一条条弯曲的痕迹，歪歪扭扭地绝尘而去。那时候的史密缇仍然无法理解戴斯蒙德的许多想法，但没有关系，他们不理解对方的时候只需要大吵一架，再做几次爱。</p><p>南方的秋天一派欣欣向荣，车在路面上颠簸出咔咔哒哒的响声，戴斯喜欢拿着牛皮本写下一些关于速度，季节，金黄稻田的故事，史密缇拧着眉毛在日落的时候把它们念得磕磕绊绊。傍晚史密缇会放着爵士音乐，他们在灰蓝的山脚下跳舞，史密缇会像个傻子一样装得醉醺醺，把头搭到戴斯肩窝里一直念叨：“戴斯，多西(dossy)，漂亮男孩……”</p><p>他们在原野上安顿下来，房子背后有高地和山坡，他们有几群牛和马，每天在黎明时骑着马上山，在黄昏躺在河边喝威士忌，湿漉漉的鸟儿在烟囱四周飞转，金红色的天变得蓝紫。那片原野的某座山丘上，有和弗吉尼亚的蓝岭山顶一模一样的日出和日落。在密不透风的世界里抛下一切，藏起来相爱。</p><p> </p><p>戴斯蒙德站在浓雾下的阳光里，用了一秒钟，长长凝视钢锯岭口闪白的云雾。当他被卷进疯狂，黑暗的噩梦之中前，他又想起了这个未来。他知道史密缇给了他一个全天下最虚假的幻想，因为他们无论如何还是要上战场，还是要不顾一切，还是要牺牲。戴斯蒙德从钢锯岭上带回来的永远不会是鲜活的史密缇，藏起来相爱的蓝色山岭永远只在幻想之中。那是一场幻想之爱，战场上的东西除了伤口什么都不能带走。</p><p>但戴斯蒙德最后还是庆幸，庆幸那天雾蒙蒙的夜里，他问躺在钢锯岭战火摧残的黑土地里的史密缇：“未来我们会去哪里？”</p><p>于是史密缇给了他一个全世界最虚假的设想：“我们为什么不去，一个只有我们知道的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>–So why don't we go–<br/>
–Somewhere only we know–</p><p> </p><p>–完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>